Low on Time/Issue 40
This is issue forty of Low on Time, entitled: Journey. Issue 40; Journey Kelly, Trevin, Paul, Manning, Jake, Julia, Ryker and Olivia quickly made their way inside, Olivia shutting the door behind her. They all stumbled across into the kitchen, where Jake set down Julia, and Ryker joined her on the couch, breathing heavily. The group all looked distraught, and Kelly & Manning stood together, both fighting back tears, as everybody stood around, unsure what to do. Manning could not believe Ella was gone. The only one who tried to comfort him after he lost his brother... gone. The only one who at least wanted to help him... gone. The one that he pushed away, and never thanked... gone. Manning just walks back to the wall, and sits back against the wall, drowning himself in his own thoughts. Jake, who had a crying Olivia in his arms, was also deep in his own thoughts. Trent, Ike, Amanda, Ella, Langston-- all gone. And it was his fault. All he had to do was stay awake, just a couple more hours, and everybody would still be alive. He looked down at Olivia, who's face was buried in his shoulder, and he just sighs. Paul was completely stoic, looking at everybody else. He knew Amanda was still alive somewhere. He just had to go out and find her. He can't lose her, he knows that. If she does end up dead-- he failed everybody, Haley & Amanda alike. Kelly just walked slowly over to Trevin, who was leaning back against the wall. As she reaches him, he immediately pulls her into a tight hug. But, Kelly couldn't stop thinking about Langston. His lifeless body was still implanted in her mind-- and Olivia did it. She killed him. Kelly knew that it was an accident, but she still couldn't get it out of her head. "We gotta go back." Paul finally says, after a long period of silence. The rest of the group all hesitantly look up at him. None of them know what to say-- they're all so sad and confused. "We have to find Amanda. I know she's not dead." he said. "Dude, just let it go." Jake said weakly, arms still wrapped around Olivia. "We gotta get the hell out of here." "And leave her roaming around out there? She could be looking for us!" "Yeah, and she might be dead. Is the risk really worth going back out there?" "Then you don't have to come." Paul plainly said, taking his pistol out of his back pocket. "I'll go." Kelly quickly said, as Trevin released his grip on her. "I need to do this." "Kelly, no!" Olivia said. "We'll be right back-- it should only take twenty minutes to scope the area out for them." "I'll go too," Ryker said, standing up. "Not a chance." Paul quickly said, walking toward him. "Catch your breath, kid." "We'll be right back, Ryker." Kelly said, forcing a smile. "I need you to stay here-- protect Julia and Olivia for me, got it?" Ryker just sighed and sat back down next to Julia. Both Kelly and Paul looked at each other, nodding their heads. "We'll be back," Paul said. "Be safe." Olivia quickly said, to which Kelly just sighed, disgusted with her. "Always," Paul said, before escorting Kelly out of the room, and out of the house. ---- Kelly and Paul walked slowly and cautiously down the road, using the darkness to their advantage, avoiding any and all zombies as they did so. The two had been in silence the entire time, and mostly because Paul had been brushing her off. The two stopped ten minutes later, hiding behind a small car, when the police station came into view. Kelly looked around the area, and most of the zombies were gone. She figured they probably were inside or out in the back hen she made her escape. Just as Paul goes to walk closer to the station, Kelly looked over at an old post-office, were a person stood. Kelly couldn't make out who or what it was, as the darkness hid their identities. She quickly grabbed Paul's wrist, and pointed him in the direction of the silhouette. It was clear to them that it wasn't a zombie. If it was, it would have started running to then, bringing it's friends with it. Kelly quickly got up, and walked quickly in it's direction. Paul hesitantly followed her. As Kelly got closer to the person, who is coming into view, she only watches as the person collapses. She starts to pick up her speed, and as she reaches them, she clearly sees Ike, who is drenched in blood. "Oh my God," she said, as she lifted his head up. Ike's eyes opened as she did so, and he let out a faint smile. "I tried." he said, before looking to Paul, who is just reaching them. "Tried what?" Kelly asked. "To save her." Paul's face immediately brightens up, and not in the good way. "Who?" he asked. "The mute girl," "Her name is Amanda." Kelly said. "Yeah, I know." "What happened to her?" Paul asked, remaining stoic in his facial expression. Ike just looked at him, taking deep breaths, before sighing. ---- Ike ran through the cold street, a heavily bleeding Amanda leaning on him, doing her best to keep going. He had abandoned all of his weapons, in an effort to keep Amanda going. ''The two turned the block, and hurried into the first building they could find, which happened to be a 7-11. He ran to the back of the store, Amanda still with him, and looked around. After seeing it was clear, he helped Amanda sit down, who was turning pale. He kneeled down next to her, pulling her arm toward him, to check on her shoulder, which resulted in a moan of pain from Amanda. "I'm sorry," he said, looking back at her, and then to her shoulder. Her shoulder was still bleeding, and Ike quickly looked around for anything to use. In the corner of the store sat a washcloth, which he quickly ran to. Picking it up, he ran back to Amanda, and pressed it down on her bleeding shoulder, which resulted in more painful moans and squeals. "I know it hurts, but it has to be done." "No--" she said, painfully. "Just leave me-- I'm dead anyways." Ike looked up at her, and shook his head. "And what? Not let you see Paul again? You deserve that much." "Why?" she simply asked. "Why, what?" "Why are you--you trying to save me?" Ike sighed, still looking at her. "For once in my life, I just want to do something right." "You did what you could--" "Which isn't enough. I have to do this-- I have to save you. There is no debating here."'' Amanda just sighed as Ike looked back at her shoulder, taking the washcloth off of her shoulder. He smiles when no more blood comes out of it, and he stands up. He quickly helps Amanda back up, and uses what's left of his strength to hold her up as they continue on their way. ---- Amanda falls to the ground, face-first, in the middle of the street, Ike falling to his knees beside her. He quickly looks over to the fallen Amanda and turned her over. Her face was now incredibly pale, and looked almost lifeless. Her eyes were barely open, as Ike tries to lift her back up. '' "C'mon, Mute. We gotta go." he said. Amanda could only cough out a little blood, and Ike realized how useless it was. He slowly lowered her head, wiping his forehead with his blood-covered arms, but the entire time he just stared at Amanda. ''"Just a little farther-- I promise." he said, as Amanda just looked up at him. She shook her head, "That's a lie." she said, almost inaudible. "Heh, you're good at pointing those out." he said, trying to cheer her up. "Did I ever tell-- did I ever tell you about... my sister?" "Haley? No, you haven't." "She-- she saved me countless times... before all of this."'' Ike looked away from her for a moment, before turning back to her. "I need you to know I don't blame you." she finished. "And I need you to know that I am sorry." he said. Amanda just nodded, and closed her eyes. "I feel like-- we should've had this conversation a while back." she said, forcing a smile, which Ike returned. "Definitely." Ike grabbed Amanda's hand, and sat there with her until her eyes started to slowly close. He felt her pulse, looking for anything, but it was clear, Amanda was gone. Ike pulled his pocket-knife out of his back pocket, switching it open, and lining it up with the side of her head. ---- As Ike finishes telling Kelly & Paul what happened, Paul was already far gone. His face was red, he had tears rolling down his face, and he was just about to collapse to the ground. As Kelly helps Ike up, throwing his arm around her, Paul started to pace back and forth. Before Ike or Kelly can say anything to him, Paul pulls the gun out of his back pocket, and turns it onto Ike, who is still leaning on Kelly. "You-- you liar!" he spat out. "Paul," Kelly said, visibly taken back and worried. "He didn't lie." "He. Killed. Her." "I didn't-- I wouldn't..." he said, fumbling over his words. "Kelly-- don't listen to him! He killed my Haley... he could've done the same to her." "Paul, just calm down." Kelly said, slowly making sure she gets in front of Ike. "Calm down? My fucking-- Amanda is gone! How the fuck am I supposed to calm down?" "I know you're angry-- but it's not Ike's fault." "How is it-- how is it not his fault?" he exclaimed. "Everything is somehow his fault. We lost Isiss, Sean, Valerie all because he got fucking sick. He killed my Haley!" "Paul, Ike is a good guy. How many times does he have to tell you he is sorry?" "Kelly, you can't be serious right now-- you can't be on this fucker's side! He-- he'll end up killing all of us." "I'm not taking his side," she said, her voice reassuring. "I just want you to put the gun down..." "Tell me-- where did she get bit?" Paul asked, wiping some sweat from his forehead, but keeping the gun fixed on Ike. "What?" he asked, a little dumbfounded. "Where did she get bit?" he repeated. "Her-- her shoulder." "And you didn't even try to amputate it? Like what we did with Julia?" "And take off her entire fucking shoulder? She would've lost too much-- too much blood... and I'm no doctor." "You could have tried-- but no. You killed her." "She couldn't have been saved." "Because you fucking killed her!" he exclaimed. As Paul goes to pull the trigger, Kelly quickly pushes Ike to the ground, and pulls out her pistol. As Paul's shot is a clear miss, Kelly pulls the trigger on her pistol twice. As Paul goes down, Kelly could only sigh as she turned around, looking toward Ike, who was lying on the floor, grasping his ankle. "You okay?" she asked, walking toward him. "Fuck, man. I think you busted my ankle-- but I'm fine... thanks." he said. Kelly reached her hand out to Ike, who took it. Kelly helped him up, and pulled his arm around her, assisting him in walking. The two limped forward, and as they passed Paul, they both just looked down at him. He was grasping onto his neck, which blood was spurting out of profusely. Using his other hand, he reached up toward Kelly and Ike. Kelly just took her pistol and nonchalantly shot him again in the head, as Ike looked away in disgust. ---- Ryker paced around the living room, Julia and Manning sitting on the couch, both watching him. Manning's head was rested on Julia's shoulder, who just emotionlessly stared at Ryker. "They'll be fine," Jake said, entering the room with Olivia and Trevin. "How can-- how can we be so sure!" he exclaimed. "We just lost everything-- and you're telling me that they're going to be fine?" "We're fine," Kelly said, entering the room, Ike still leaning on her. "Oh my God, are you okay?" Olivia asked, walking toward the two with Ryker and Jake. Ryker immediately helped Ike over to the couch with Manning and Julia, leaving Kelly, Jake and Amanda. "We are fine." she said, as Jake wrapped Kelly in a hug. "Where's Paul? Amanda?" Manning asked from the couch. Kelly and Ike both looked at each other, shaking their heads in guilt and sadness. The silence said it all, and Manning throws his head into his hands-- having enough of loss. "I know-- I know that we've lost so much so soon," Kelly started, looking at everybody. "But we need a plan." "Can this wait?" Julia asked. "I--I just need some time to regroup." "It can't wait. We have to do this now. We have... literally nothing." she said, to which Julia just nodded and sat back. "What did you have in mind?" Trevin asked. "We gotta go south or countryside, or something." "Countryside?" Trevin repeated. "I like that." "How can we possibly do that?" Ryker asked. "We can do that by using every last ounce of energy and hope we have left. We need to go somewhere that has minimal zombies, where we can go-- go live our lives. I know it's out there, we just have to find it." Kelly said, looking from one person to the next. "Sound good?" "I like it," Olivia quickly spoke up. "Yeah," Manning & Julia both said in unison. "I'll follow y'all anywhere." Jake said, nodding his head. Trevin simply nodded his head in approval, and Ryker just shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know," he said. "Whatever you think is best." "C'mon Ry," Kelly said. "It's not just our opinion that matters." "Yeah, I like it." he said rather quickly, again shrugging his shoulders. "Not buying it, but ok..." Kelly said, looking from Ryker to Ike. "What about you?" "Of course. Wouldn't think of going anywhere without you guys." "Alright then." Kelly said, looking at the group. " So, where should we head for?" "I think we should just head west-- see where we end up." Jake said. "Alright, I like it." Trevin said, picking a gun up from the table in front of him. "Rest up for the night." Kelly said, looking at the seven before her. "Tomorrow-- tomorrow our new journey begins." Credits *Kelly Gay *Olivia Bell *Jake Munoz *Paul Alexander *Ike Dennis *Amanda Dixon *Julia Riley *Ryker Daniels *Trevin *Manning Deaths *Amanda Dixon *Paul Alexander Category:Low on Time Category:Low on Time Issues Category:Issues